Takin Care of my Big Brother
by winchesterbrothers67
Summary: Dean gets sick and Sam needs to take care of him. Yeah shitty summary sorry :)


**Hey there! Im so sorry for not posting that much this days, but school has me full.**

 **Here is a sick!Dean one shot! Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own them**

Sam and Dean just arrived to the motel they were staying after a long hunt. A werewolf was killing people and they had to stop it. Even though it wasn't a difficult hunt, the weather made it worse. It had started raining when they headed out and kept raining when they finished. Both Winchesters had some new bruises and cuts, but nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to buy something to eat, what do you want?" Dean asked his brother after putting his things on his bed-"mm what? Oh just a salad. Thanks Dean"-Sam said distractedly, he looked very focused reading something on his laptop.

"Of course you want that rabbit food, why did I ever ask huh Sam?"- Dean commented, his brother rolled his eyes at that but kept reading. Dean sighed -"Okay, the shop isn't far away, and how it stopped raining I'm going walking okay? In 30 minutes I'll be back" He said as he went out, he never heard Sam's response... not that there even was one.

15 minutes later Dean Winchester started coming out of the dinner and heading to their motel when it started raining. Again.

"Son of a bitch"-he muttered as he started walking faster, he hated rain and more now that he didn't have a umbrella or something to cover himself.

When he arrived Sam was already sleeping in his bed, Dean smiled, his brother looked peaceful like that and he liked it. He tried to be as quiet as posible as he undressed himself and headed to his bed. His burger could wait till morning, he was too tired now to eat.

The next morning Sam woke up because of the sound of someone sneezing. "MmmDean?"- he muttered as he looked at his brother's bed. Another sneeze sounded in the air, and after that he heard a groan.

Sam got out of his bed and went to touch his brother's shoulder, when he did he noticed that his brother was shivering under the sheets.

"Dean, don't tell me you got a cold"-He said to his brother. Two tired green eyes looked at him beneath the blue sheets. Guilt showed in them-"Good job big bro"- He said as he went to look for the thermometer-"Here, open your mouth." Dean did and both of them waited for the number to appear.

"103.4! Wow Dean what happened last night?" Sammy exclaimed, last thing he knew Dean went to buy food. That's it.

"Well Sammy, I went to buy a burger and your rabbit food, and when I got out from the store it started raining... I didn't have an umbrella so I walked under the rain. I think I am sick now"

He said between coughs.

His brother scuffed-"You think? I am going to have to take care of you like a little girl right?"- Dean smiled-"Of course little brother, do you know how many times I took care of you? I deserve it" He said getting deeper in his bed.

"You know what would be amazing? A BIG cheese burger..."

Sam sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

He went to the "kitchen" and reheated the burger his brother had bought last night. As he waited for it to be ready he headed to their bathroom and took two Tylenol pills he then made a glass of water and handled it to his brother-"Take these Dean, they will help you get better"-Dean took the pills and the water and drank it immediately. Sam smiled, at least his brother was doing something to get better and not going out or getting worse.

When Dean finished his burger and Sam his salad, the eldest Winchester fell on a long and peaceful sleep and the youngest started watching whatever interesting show the TV had. He had to be awake if Dean needed him or if the flu got worse. He covered Dean's body with all the blankets they had and made sure he was comfortable.

Three hours passed and Sam wanted to make sure his brother was doing good, so he went to his bed and put his hand on his brother's forehead, Sam smiled as he felt that his skin wasn't as hot as before.

Looking at him sleep made him smile and think about the times Dean had taken care of him, his brother was always the one that stayed with him when he was sick or feeling bad, he always was the big brother that never got sick and that was super awesome, so now looking at him like this was strange.

"Hey Dean"- He said as Dean started waking up-"You feeling better?"

His brother looked at him with glassy eyes, nodded and sneezed again. "Yeah, a little bit though. Umm would you give me one more pill?" He asked with a shaky voice. San nodded and went to the bathroom to get it.

Dean found a comfortable position and drank the pill slowly, trying to drink as much water as he could. "Now go and shower Dean, that will make you feel a little better" Sam told him. Dean sniffled and scrubbed a hand across his nose. Sam tried not to grimace at that. "Don't wanna" His brother protested. -"Dean I'm not going to repeat it again, If you don't want to feel better then don't, but I'm sure that being in bed for days isn't as good as it looks." Sam said, he was tired and didn't want this whole 'I don't want to' thing Dean always had every time he got sick.

They stood there looking at each other's eyes for at least 2 minutes. Then Dean gave up, he lowered his eyes, sniffed again and went to the bathroom.

Sammy sighed and chuckled a little bit at his brother's childish actions, he didn't know why, but every time Dean was sick he always acted like a little kid, making Sam feel like a dad taking care of his 6 year old son.

When Dean went out of the bathroom he, indeed, was feeling a little better. The Tylenol, the shower and his brother's care did help him.

"Dean! Go to your bed I'm making you some soup" He heard his brother's voice telling him.-"such a mama hen Sammy"- Dean said to him as he went to his bed.-"Suddup Dean, you are lucky to have such an amazing younger brother that takes care of you" Sam said as he came walking to Dean's bed and placed a plate with Dean's favorite soup, meat with a little, just a little bit of vegetables.

Sam also had one plate, he didn't realize he was so hungry till he smelled Dean's soup plate. Yep, he was hungry as hell.

When they finished eating Dean started watching 'Dr Sexy'... or so it was for the first five minutes of the show. Sleep got him and now he was snoring on his bed while Sam cleaned all over the place.

The youngest Winchester finished cleaning everything and turned off the TV. He then made sure his brother was fine and headed to his bed, he was exhausted, so in the minute his head touched the pillow he fell asleep immediately.

Next morning Dean was feeling much better and was able to get out of bed, and not to sneeze that much. Sam didn't want him to get worse so that day was also a 'relaxed' one... or so it was for Dean, Sam worked all day making whatever his brother wanted and trying to find another hunt for them.

He was sure Dean was acting sick now because he wanted Sam to do the hard work, but Sammy didn't reply... Having Dean's back wasn't as bad as he thought.

 **Did you like it?** **Please review!**


End file.
